


小团圆

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 这句话的暗示意味过于强烈，强烈到尹净汉几乎泛上一股恨意。





	小团圆

**Author's Note:**

> 95line三角 澈秀交往前提下的汉知和过去式的汉澈 请确认自己能够接受  
根本让人意识不到是嫂子文学的嫂子文学（大概吧

  
  
在玄关换鞋的时候听得厨房隐隐有丁零当啷响，尹净汉坐着解马丁靴的鞋带，想应该是洪知秀又提早回来了。他一边漫不经心地解鞋带一边想象着那个人在厨房迷茫地翻食谱做甜品的样子，心不可多得地柔软了一下。结果有人从厨房探出头来：“啊，净汉，回来了？”尹净汉头埋得更低，解鞋带解得更起劲，崔胜澈直接从厨房走出来了：“怎么也不答应一声？”  
  
尹净汉装出浓重的鼻音：“我有点感冒了。”  
  
崔胜澈“哦”了一声，仍旧回去厨房。尹净汉偷偷看一眼他的背影，系着围裙，手里像是举着网球拍一样举着锅铲。路过厨房的时候他闻到一股油炸食品的味道，兴致缺缺地加快脚步走了。他的房间在二楼，走上楼梯的时候头顶有人说：“啊，净汉。”是洪知秀，尹净汉没料到他也在，愣了一下。洪知秀趁这个机会从他身边下楼了，只穿了一件衬衫和一条宽大的短裤，没有刻意遮掉脖子上青青紫紫的印子。他大方洒脱地走进客厅，尹净汉不动声色地稍稍往左边挪了点，那个角度可以看见厨房。然而洪知秀也没有如他所料地走进厨房和崔胜澈温存，只是用自己的杯子猛灌了两大杯白开水。尹净汉看了一会儿又转身走了，在洪知秀看见他之前。  
  
晚上吃饭照例是尹净汉洗碗，洪知秀想帮他们收拾碗筷，崔胜澈主动代劳。尹净汉挽着袖子，看崔胜澈把碗和锅子和筷子放进水斗里，他挑了个崔胜澈俯身放陶瓷汤锅的时机，贴着他的耳朵说：“你以后别咬他脖子了。”崔胜澈很大幅度地颤抖了一下，直起身来的时候神色如常：“关你屁事，知秀是我男朋友。”  
  
“我只是作为医学生有义务提醒你。”尹净汉很平和地开水洗碗，“你这样咬可能引发机械性窒息，为了知秀的安全和所有人的幸福生活考虑——”  
  
崔胜澈气冲冲地走了，尹净汉有种扳回一局的快感。  
  
走出去的时候发现洪知秀在看着自己：“你和胜澈又吵架了？”  
  
“我们这样不是一天两天。”尹净汉歪着头整理自己的袖子，“我以为你早习惯了。”  
  
他手指还湿湿的，拽了半天拽不下来。洪知秀很自然地走上来帮他，尹净汉斜睨他一眼，洪知秀没接到这个眼神，专心致志地帮他一圈圈把捋上去的袖子放下来。他的眼睛一闪一闪的，尹净汉在心里无聊地评价：睫毛没崔胜澈的长。袖子放到底的时候洪知秀又一不做二不休地帮他把扣子扣好，细细的手指缠着他的手腕。尹净汉下午还觉得郁闷，现在又只觉得好笑，但也不甩开洪知秀的手，只是让他一丝不苟地把所有事情整理好。  
  
“其实我马上就要去洗澡。”洪知秀放开他的手尹净汉才慢悠悠地说，“你可以不用这么讲究。”  
  
洪知秀冲他笑了一下：“那我先洗，你等我。”  
  
这句话的暗示意味过于强烈，强烈到尹净汉几乎泛上一股恨意。洪知秀总是明白怎么才能破坏他的计划，偷情的美感就在于欲盖弥彰的羞耻，现在他过于坦荡，反而让尹净汉有一种自己才是猎物的错觉。他想，这样多久了？洪知秀这样舍生取义一样地对付他多久了？有没有半年？他和崔胜澈谈恋爱才谈了多久？尹净汉想现在自己还在和洪知秀保持这种走样的地下情的理由只剩下了崔胜澈，他和崔胜澈的战争。他一开始还是有点喜欢洪知秀的，喜欢他的脸，可现在好像全没有了。  
  
洪知秀真的去洗澡了，剩下尹净汉一个人在客厅看电视，发呆。崔胜澈没什么必要事情绝不会和他长时间呆在一起，这是他们从小的习惯。崔胜澈和他名义上是兄弟，然而同年生，生日只差两个月。原本他是狸猫换太子的太子，崔胜澈是那只狸猫，结果尴尬的是狸猫早产，太子晚产，母猫大闹天宫，整件事情败露得甚至有些好笑。原本威风凛凛的父亲顿时在同样拥有雄厚家世的母亲面前抬不起头，崔胜澈虽然住是住进来了，所有人表面上说着没事没事，结果都在看笑话，也包括尹净汉和母亲。好笑的事接二连三，偶然的机会两个人一起撞破了尹净汉的秘密：他不是父亲亲生的孩子。自此以后尹净汉和崔胜澈势均力敌起来，两个人代表了两个家族，心怀鬼胎的男人和心怀鬼胎的女人。但小孩战争开始的理由总不会如此博大，单纯就是心中的不服而已。崔胜澈不服尹净汉也是私生子却能理直气壮地挺着腰杆，尹净汉厌恶崔胜澈如此堂而皇之地登堂入室，然而也争不出个所以然来，因为最要命的把柄都在对方手里，大不了大家鱼死网破。不过态度要有，自此以后他们不管干什么都要象征性地斗争一番，不断地向彼此展示：我还讨厌你呢。  
  
洪知秀擦着头发出来，温和地和尹净汉说：“我用完了。”尹净汉没和他多说，自己拿着东西进了浴室。路过崔胜澈房间的时候他咳嗽了一下，也不一定是故意的，他的确有点感冒了。  
  
洪知秀是崔胜澈的同班同学，具体过程不明，反正某个周末尹净汉回家的时候就看见两个人在玄关抱着啃。他无语地大声敲了敲门，崔胜澈和洪知秀同时气喘吁吁地回头，两个人都长着不管是男同性恋还是女异性恋都会喜欢的脸，两双亮晶晶的眼睛同时看着尹净汉，看得他一时间忘了自己要说什么。崔胜澈简短地介绍：“洪知秀，我男朋友。”像是办过什么手续一样，洪知秀就正式住进来了。尹净汉曾经扯着崔胜澈的领子问过他：“你都不问问我意见？嗯？随随便便往家里带人？”崔胜澈一脸无所谓地说：“睡我房间啊，关你屁事。”  
  
完了之后还要补上一句：“原来你把这里当家？”  
  
尹净汉把这视为崔胜澈的挑衅，他想，反正一共就两间房间，根据抽屉原理，总有一个房间要有至少两个人，再根据他和崔胜澈互斥原理，总不能洪知秀一个人霸占一间；同时也能排除三个人同时在一个房间，那洪知秀既可以睡在崔胜澈旁边，也可以睡在尹净汉旁边。勾引洪知秀比想象得要容易得多，容易得根本不像勾引，尹净汉无辜地动动手指洪知秀就温柔地过来了。他怀疑洪知秀就是这个目的——崔胜澈和他两手抓两手硬；或者说是不是崔胜澈根本就不要紧，如果一开始洪知秀的男朋友是尹净汉，崔胜澈想把他搞到手也不会多费什么劲。他想，啊，我们两个人不管是谁都没问题——只要有钱就好了。看着如此温柔而天真的人，却心底是这样的冷酷。  
  
尹净汉洗完澡，洪知秀已经不在客厅了。路过崔胜澈房间的时候听见里面有人说话的声音，大概是洪知秀进去了。尹净汉顺手关了电视，放任灯开着，脖子上挂着毛巾上楼。  
  
打开门的时候他愣住了，因为洪知秀趴在他床上，捧着switch，两只脚高高翘着，他精神紧绷的时候就会这样，尹净汉想起他们第一次做爱，背入式，结果做着做着洪知秀的脚跟就抵着他的后腰。他先是觉得好笑，又突然觉得心里抽搐一般地柔软，俯下身去抱住了洪知秀颤抖的背。  
  
“净汉，”洪知秀着急地喊他，“快来帮帮我！”  
  
尹净汉心想他到底是故意的还是无意的？但还是走过去，在洪知秀旁边趴下，接管了左边的手柄。洪知秀近乎要变成斗鸡眼，不断地往他身边蹭，蹭到两个人紧密得近乎叠在一起。终于过了这一关，尹净汉长舒一口气，洪知秀却还有些不满地说：“啊，没有满星。”  
  
尹净汉翻了个身，洪知秀很自觉地挪到他怀里，头顶抵着他的胸口。尹净汉帮他梳着没有完全吹好、半干不湿的头发：“如果刚刚来的是胜澈呢？怎么办？你怎么想的？”  
  
洪知秀说：“一定要在只有我们的时候提他吗？”  
  
尹净汉一阵火大，却又不是为了洪知秀，心里隐隐地觉得是为了崔胜澈，他好像在为崔胜澈感到不值了，然而面上还是淡淡的：“我以为他才是你男朋友。”  
  
洪知秀没说话，只是又拱了拱。尹净汉突然说：“你有没有好奇过你男朋友和我谁赢得比较多？”他说完自己也觉得这句话没头没尾，可洪知秀理解了，抬着桃花眼看他：“谁赢得比较多？”  
  
尹净汉说：“你猜猜看。”  
  
洪知秀撅起嘴：“我不要猜。”  
  
尹净汉在这种时候比崔胜澈能忍：“不猜的话就走吧，我累了。”  
  
洪知秀真的很认真地想了一下，然后说：“我觉得谁都没有赢。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为不管是你还是胜澈，分出胜负了就觉得没意思了。”  
  
尹净汉不得不承认他说得有道理，洪知秀得意洋洋地凑上来一些，后颈露在他眼前，刺眼的吻痕。他轻轻地伸手揉着洪知秀的背，又慢慢往下滑，滑到腰窝，再往下到屁股：“胜澈平时也这么对你吗？”  
  
洪知秀的脸埋在他肩窝里：“嗯……他比你急一点，像小狗一样的。”  
  
“我看出来了，很爱咬人。”尹净汉用另一只手摸着他后颈的吻痕。洪知秀怕痒，受不了一样地扭起了腰，把自己的屁股往尹净汉手里送。  
  
“你知道吗，”尹净汉虽然手指还在往里动作，眼神却若有所思地望着远方，“我倒一直觉得是我赢了——阶段性胜利，阶段性胜利。”  
  
洪知秀前面已经慢慢硬起来，他迷蒙地看着尹净汉，像在祈求什么一样。尹净汉一边把第二根手指塞进已经满是润滑剂的穴口一边说：“我们读高中的时候——我和胜澈，他也这样，半夜把自己的屁股弄得湿乎乎的，爬到我床上来，要我操他。我有时候太累了，眼睛都睁不开，他就用我的手指，自己在那边乱动，故意用我的右手，第二天早上起来又酸又麻，连笔都握不住。我一直以为他热衷于此呢，结果现在反而你变成这样的角色了，也不知道该说胜澈长进了还是什么。”他不知道洪知秀听进去多少，只知道那根戳在他小腹上的性器开始流水，于是他压着洪知秀，把自己送了进去。  
  
尹净汉上高中的时候险些押着崔胜澈去看性瘾症，结果被后者义正言辞地指出只是你性欲太寡淡而已。他的确不太会有性欲，但每次对着崔胜澈总是有求必应，现在有求必应的对象多一个洪知秀。他根本不明白崔胜澈怎么会突然想到要和他做爱，可他也不觉得恶心，当然崔胜澈作为主动的一方更不可能觉得恶心，不过他们仍然出现了一些认知上的偏差。尹净汉认为这是崔胜澈暂时停战的白旗，因此每次做爱都尽自己的可能对他温柔，而崔胜澈只觉得这是战争的一环，每次都铆足了劲来，虽然铆足了劲的后果是自己被操到流眼泪，也不知道到底在志得意满什么。然而他们的确在这混乱又（伦理意义上而不是血缘意义上）背德的夜晚里获得了某些慰藉，用眼泪浇灌了本来枯萎的心。尹净汉高中毕业的时候甚至还和崔胜澈写了纪念卡，他本以为他们的关系会随之缓和，直到洪知秀的出现。  
  
他现在已经不和崔胜澈做爱了，那模糊的感觉只在记忆里，但的确和洪知秀不一样。崔胜澈从来不会真的叫出来，只是隐忍地哼哼，忍不住的时候就咬尹净汉的肩膀；洪知秀则过分坦诚，就如同他对他和尹净汉关系的态度，本来声音就温柔好听，叫起来也好听。尹净汉憋着一股劲操他，又急又深，洪知秀被顶得往前撞，不得不扒着床头，仰着脖子大口喘气。尹净汉腾出一只手去摸他的脖子，摸他滚动的喉结，一路往上，摸到张开的嘴唇，洪知秀本能地伸出舌头舔舔他，又张开嘴，主动把他的手指含进去。舌头在尹净汉指间乱转，勾到他有些毛糙的指甲。  
  
做了一次就结束了，洪知秀倒在床上，尹净汉收了收汗，就下楼去浴室弄毛巾给他擦洗。崔胜澈仍然没开门，房间里还是有说话的声音，尹净汉侧耳听了听，觉得他应该在和别人打电话。他拿着两根毛巾上楼，洪知秀玩着自己的手，无意识地嘟着嘴。尹净汉又觉得心里没那么毛刺刺的了，给他擦掉那些乱七八糟的体液。  
  
“脸怎么办？”他半跪着问洪知秀，“脸上也要洗呀。”  
  
“净汉抱我下去吧。”洪知秀撒娇地冲他伸出两只手。尹净汉赶快别过头去，心脏搏动得更奇怪了：“我给你拿点湿巾纸吧。”  
  
他又用湿巾纸给洪知秀擦脸，洪知秀闭着眼睛，脸上微微笑着。尹净汉抑制不住，低头吻了吻他的额角。洪知秀“呀”了一声，笑着躲避他的嘴唇。尹净汉先是失落，反应过来觉得羞耻，更加要抓着洪知秀亲他。洪知秀被压在尹净汉身下，真枪实弹地在挣扎，但脸上一直笑着，唇角勾着。最后还是尹净汉占了上风，细细地从洪知秀的鼻尖开始，一点点向下，最后含住了他的嘴唇。他在亲吻洪知秀的时候想，胜澈啊，这里也有你的温度，现在想要吻你也再也做不到了。  
  
分开的时候洪知秀悄声问他：“怎么这样？万一真的爱上了怎么办？”也没说是自己爱上尹净汉还是尹净汉爱上他。  
  
尹净汉看着他慢慢睡着，心里想，Joshua啊，那就快点爱我吧。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 你永远无法想象我对畸形家庭关系的喜爱（啊？  
看了一天的英文paper，随便搞点抒发压力


End file.
